Beginning of forever
by Inkandtrees
Summary: Caroline shows up in New Orleans ready for the beginning of forever until she sees Klaus with Cammie. What happens when she finds out about Hayley? How will this change the dynamic in the power struggle for New Orleans?


This will be a multi chapter, probably less than 10. I've given this idea to a fellow writer but I'm not sure if they're going to pursue it. I can't state what that prompt is because it'll give away part of this story.

I do not own TVD, TO, or any of the characters.

Please review. Thanks :)

* * *

She stepped into the bar, only small areas of dusky light flowing through cracks in the curtains and boards. Her heels clicked and her blonde curls bounced as she strode to the bar, her chin jutted out in confidence. She slid onto a stool smoothly and ordered a dry martini. She sipped the martini as she debated on her next step.

"You're new around here." A voice spoke beside her, dragging her out of her decision.

"Yes, I'm just visiting I think." She bit her lip, the uncertainty showing in her voice and on her lovely features.

"Well, regardless… I'm Diego."

His smile was bright and his hair untamed but he gave off certain warmth, she thought to herself.

"Every new vampire in New Orleans is required to meet the king."

Caroline's mouth popped open and her eyes widen slightly at the bluntness of Diego's accusation.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She replied coolly.

"You're fine here. We're all vamps." He flashed his fangs, "Just go see the king before you get in trouble."

"Well how do I go see this, KING?" She quipped, rolling her eyes. She couldn't imagine Klaus here, in New Orleans under someone else's rule. It was ridiculous.

"His name is Klaus, he's the original hybrid. I can take you to him."

If Caroline's heart was beating it would have stopped momentarily and then started pounding out of her chest.

"Well, guess I don't want to get in trouble." She replied quickly before hopping off her barstool.

* * *

Her heels echoed on the hard marble floors of the mansion in New Orleans, she followed Diego a few feet behind admiring the tapestries and canvas's that covered the walls. The ostentatious décor, the grand scale of the house, even the location in the heart of downtown New Orleans screamed Klaus to Caroline. She rolled her eyes at the thought of all his grandeur, the blood that pumped in her veins picked up slightly.

"In 1492, I attempted to break the curse by using the original doppelganger who foiled my plans by turning into a vampire. After that, I decided to hunt her for decades. Of course, I never truly sought to capture her; only to provide the constant fear of being caught. It's one of my more brilliant ways of torture." His voice echoed off the walls, followed by the steady chink of a type writer.

"I still don't understand why I'm doing this. If you want to talk about your problems, just ask and pay me. Choosing a person with a psychology degree to be your stenographer is a bit obvious." A female voice replied sharply.

Caroline felt a ripple under the skin of her cheeks. Who was she? Why was she here with Klaus? Had he already forgotten her, only a few months later when he promised to be her last love? Did the beginning of forever come too soon? Here she was, ready to spill her hearts desires and he was telling his secrets to someone else. She lifted her head and dropped her shoulders back as she entered the room behind Diego.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure Diego?" Klaus replied sourly before turning around and locking his sea green eyes with Caroline's piercing blues.

Time shifted. The room went still and the air became thick.

Diego paused, raising his eyebrow slightly. "This is Caroline; she's a new vampire in town. I thought you'd want to know."

"What are you doing here Caroline?" Klaus questioned, quickly forgetting both Cammie and Diego's presence. His eyes widen slightly, his lips parting, as he took a half step towards her… his eyes burned with hope.

"Do you two know each other?" Diego asked.

After a pregnant pause, Cammie cleared her throat loudly bringing Klaus back to the present time.

"Oh yes, excuse me Cammie. You are free to go; I will contact you the next time your services are needed. You are also dismissed Diego."

Caroline turned to follow Diego, "Love, you stay." Caroline turned on the spot, balancing on the back of her heel. Although his words demanding, Caroline could hear the emotion behind them, the question he begged between the lines. Once the room was clear and the mansion seemingly empty, he spoke again.

"You never answered my question love; to what do I owe the pleasure?" After several moments of silence, he spoke again as Caroline continued to stare at the floor unable to find the words she had once been ready to spew. "Who's been bitten by a werewolf this time? Another prom dress?"

He vamped to her, lifting her head by her chin with a single finger. "Do tell, to what do I owe the pleasure Ms. Forbes?" His voice was now guarded but his eyes still pleaded.

Her lips parted slightly, taking in pointless air. She searched his eyes unwilling to believe he was ready for her, for the life she wanted. How could it be the most powerful man in the entire universe wanted her above anyone else?

"I'm just taking a break from school." She whispered before pulling away gently and exiting the house without another word.

Klaus fell into a heap in the arm chair by the fire, a tumbler of scotch in his hand. Just when he had control of things in New Orleans, she walks in stealing his air. He was the most powerful being in the universe and yet he was brought to his proverbial knees at the sight of her.


End file.
